um...no idea again..whatever you want to call it:)
by SpeedBump
Summary: ohhhh! PG! I'm getting risque!...just kidding...G/H like always....like it SHOULD BE!:)....my second fic...3 years after graduation...so there can be kissing...:)...thus the PG censor...:)...right..I'm just rambling...but the point is is that you could RE


Okay....i was again inspired...this is G/H and it's like 3 years after they have graduated...so Harry's doing some sort of work...and stuff...that's not the important part......:)  
Alright...here it is...:)...yet another titleless fanfic from me...the author...:)  
yes..um..just wanna say that they are not mycharacters....so please don't sue...:)  
  
Harry sighed a slumped over his deak. It was 1:00AM again, and he still hadn't had dinner yet. The single solitary candle flickered in it place on the corner of his shabby desk in the small room he called his study. He knew his workaholic schedual was getting to him. The last time he'd looked in the mirror he had barely recognized himself. He sighed and blew out the candle as he stood. He moved blindly to the window on the other side of the room and opened it. He stood there for a long time with his eyes closed, feeling the night air filling his lungs with every breath. He sighed and swallowed the deep ache in his throat. He was lonely. This Auror project he'd taken was eating up all his time. He had no time for anything except work. He had no time for friends. He barely had time to keep in touch with Sirrus, Ron, and Hermione. His eyes snapped open as a soft rush of air announced the arrival of Hedwig. He smiled and stroked her snowy feathers. She clicked her beak at him and stuck out her leg. He squinted at the object fastened above her talons. It appeared to bea roll of parchment. Harry's heart lept up and pounded in hie throat. He hadn't had a letter for weeks. He muttered something and a glowing orb hovered over his head. He pulled the parchement from it's fastenings and opened it hurridly.   
Hey Harry! How have you been? Well I've been pretty good, and it's been a while since we heard from you, so I was thinking maybe you'd like ot come visit us at the burrow. I'm going to be visiting home next Sunday, along with Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, well, Percy too, but Fred and George are ready for him this time, andGinny and Hermione are gonna come. So we'll all betogether again. I think it sounds like a pretty good time, so let me know if you want to come, Mom will want to set another place.  
Ron  
  
Harry folded the letter and leaned his chin on his elbow, happiness courseing through him. This was exactly what he needed. He quickly crossed the room and scribbled a response on the bottom of the letter and retied it to Hedwig's leg. She blinked at him, snapped her beak a bit disaproveingly, but took wing out into the black night. Harry shut the window and banished his glwoing orb thingy,...:) and threw himself onto his bed, falling into a deep exhausted sleep.  
  
Harry nevously fiddled with his glasses , then he sighed explosively and dropped his hand. There was nothing he could do. He still looked like he died three days ago. He gave up and grabbed his wand and traveling cloak. He pulled it over his robes and muttered the words to apparate.   
Harry landed with a thud outside the Burrow. He dusted himself off before he turned to see just where he had landed with his impercise apparating. He was surrounded by tall trees, so he guessed he probably was outside the back of the house just by the clearing that the weasly children had used for quiddach what seemed like ages ago, but was in fact only 3 years. Harry forgot his rush to get to the house before he was late and wandered towards the clearing. He could almost hear their shouts and screams of childish amusement echoing through the still clearing. Actually, he was hearing something. He moved closer, takeing care to stay behind a tree and peered intothe clearing. There he saw a girl and a dog. The girl was chaseing the dog , trying to catch it, and the dog was easily avoiding her laughing attempts, waveing it's tail in the air good-naturedly. As Harry watched the girl sat down amoungst the red-gold leaves of fall and called the dog. The dog immediately dropped whatever was in it's mouth and charged at the girl. She held out her hands and allowed herself to be bowled over and stepped on as the dog tried to get at her face. Her laughter rang out through the peaceful clearing, and the dog began barking along with her. Harry found himself smileing to himself. Then the girl sat up and pushed the dog off her chest and Harry recognized with a start, Ginny. His heartbegan to pound again and he realized thathe had stopped breathing. She was older, and she no longer looked like the small akward girl he remebered. The sunlight hit her and turned her skin rosey, and Harry felt like time slowed and he was looking at a picture, and that she would stay that way forever in his mind, young and laughing , her face awash with the exertion and clear pure joy. Then time came rushing back to him and Ginny's dog suddenly looked up from it's attempts at ear licking and rushed stright at Harry, barking like mad. Harry jerked back into reality, and Ginny jumped up and ran after the dog, who had reached Harry by now and was barking it's head off, while Harry just kinda stoof there watcing it. Ginny approched.   
"Hello? Is anyone there?" Harry stepped foreward and the dog barked louder. Harry ignored the dog and found Ginny's eyes. They widened as she realized who he was, and a blush stole up her cheeks. Harry smiled.   
"Hello Ginny." Ginny smiled softly.   
"Hello Harry. It's been a long time." She avoided his eyes and bent to pull the dog back from Harry's robe where it was sniffing interestedly. She began petting the dog, who plopped contentedly on her foot, tounge lolling out. Harry smiled.   
"It has, Ginny, it has." her eyes stole up under her eyebrows to meet his, with a small smile on her face. Ginny gave the dog a swat to get her off her foot and rose once again. She gestured towards the house.   
"The house is over here." Harry nodded and moved foreward to stand by her side. Ginny looked down, blushing again.   
"I remember." Ginny turned away and started walking to the house, and Harry hurried to catch up.   
"How have you been? " Ginny sighed.   
"Oh you know. I started a job at the ministry. My advisor's kinda hard on us, but it's fun." Harry nodded, and they both fell silent. They reached a ridge over looking the house, where the trees ended and Ginny paused. Activity was clearly viable inside the house. People rushed everywhere, and even from here it was possible to hear small explosions and shouting. Ginny smiled.   
"I don't think they're ready for guests yet." Harry snorted.   
"Oh goodness . I still think of this place as home. It's not going to matter to me if everythings ready or not." Ginny gave him a glancing smile and watched as the dog charged down the slope to the backyard.  
"I know, but mom will still have my head if i bring you in before she's ready." Harry smiled and strode past her after the dog.   
"Then it appears as though your pretty head will have to be scrificed." Ginny gave an indignant snort and ran ahead of him, and stood with her arms crossed, blocking his way.   
"I beg your pardon, but i do belive that as it is MY head, not yours, it is my decision whether or not it will be sacrificed." Harry grinned and took a step foreward. Ginny flushed as their proximity became apparent, but stood resolute with crossed arms and lifted her chin stubbornly. Harry felt his heart leap as her flashing brown eyes met his, and he grinned again. Here was something he knew how to handle. He considered her for a moment. Then he stepped to the side to continue on his way.   
"'Tis a very pretty head m'lady, but I'm afraid it will have to be sacrificed. I can see no other option." Ginny sidestepped in front of him again, blushing furiously, and as Harry continued to move foreward, stepped backwards and put her hand out to hold him back. Harry shuddered to a halt with her hand on his chest. Her cheeks flamed and her eyes sparked, and pulled her hand back like ithad been burned and dropped her gaze to the grass. Harry realized he was stareing at her and blinked. The light from the sun caught at her arched neck, and the space at the hollow of her neck where her robe had come unfastened and her collar bone poked through, strong and resolute. Harry felt a sudden urge that he didn't dare even process. Ginny looked at him, an ironic seeming smile on her face, her eyes shyly meeting his.. Harry felt himself smileing at her, grinning like a fool, and saw the response in her eyes. He realized that somehow they had come even closer together. Harry smiled as she looked down and figited with her robe. She made a move to speak, but before she could someone yelled.   
"HARRY!!" and she whirled around. Harry looked up, feeling his heart pounding in his chest, and the breath tearing out of him. A figure was waveing from down below, and Harry recognized Ron. He smiled and hurried past Ginny to embrace his best friend. Ginny took a few deep breaths and followed.   
  
Harry sat on the hearth of the fireplace in the Weasly's living room and watched all his friends around the room laughing and talkng. Hermione and Ron laughed along with Fred and George's wives at a joke Fred and George were telling about a customer in their joke shop. Percy chattered pompously with Bill and his wife, while Charlie mocked him behind his back. Hermione's parents had come along too, and they sat with Mr. and Mrs. Weasly. Harry decided not to think about who he was looking for. It was a dangerous subject. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched and looked up. Hermione smiled apologeticaly and sat down. She nudged him.   
"How are you Harry? Woking hard?" Harry smiled.   
"Too hard i think." Hermione nodded  
"Yeah, you look pretty dead." Harry smiled.   
"Thanks Hermione." She smiled   
"Anything to make you feel better. I just wanted to tell you something before it got announced, so it wouldn't be such a shock for you." Harry frowned and turned.   
"What?" Harmione smiled shyly and glanced at Ron who was laughing with Fred and George.   
"Well, it's about Ron and I-" Harry smiled.   
"-You're engaged." Hermione smiled down at her hands.   
"Well, yes." Harry smiled and hugged her with one arm.  
"That's great. I'm happy for you." Hermione's eyes narrowed.   
"You're not, surprised?" Harry laughed.   
"Dear God. I bet everyone one in this roomknew about you two before you guys did." Hermione snorted.   
"Yeah, Ron took a while to come around didn't he? The dunderhead." Ron slid into place by Hermione.   
"I know you weren't just maligning my good name while I had my back turned." Hermione smiled and took his hand.   
'Of course not. I wouldn't do that." Ron smiled. And said something else that Harry didn't hear because Ginny had just walked in the room. He started grinning again, but she didn't look at him. She looked everywhere but him. Harry turned back to Ron as he stood and called for quiet.   
"Um, everyone. I have a little announcement to make." Fred catcalled and his wive gave him a stern nudge in the ribs and a glare and Fred grinned and kissed her cheek, and she smiled at him again. Everyone got quiet and Ron spoke.   
"I just want to tell you that Hermione and i are emgaged." there was an explosion of laughter and applause. And everyone rushed to congradulate them. Harry allowed himself to be pushed to the outside of the huddle of well wishing and congratulations. He wandered into the garden. The night breeze brushed his face and he closed his eyes and sighed. Again, unbidden that picture rose to mind of a certain girl surrounded by red and gold leaves laughing and romping with her dog. He smiled to himself. From behind him came a snap of someone's careless foot. His eyes snapped open and he smiled  
"Hello Ginny." there was an exasperated sigh from behind him.   
"You didn't know it was me." Harry shrugged and turned to face Ginny where she sat on the garden wall, where she had apparently been sitting when he had unknowingly wandered into the garden in front of her. The twig snapping was a result ofher attempt to escape quietly without disturbing him. She looked down and blushed and stayed where she was. Harry strongly suspected that it was because if she got down she'd have to move closer to him. He crunched foreward a few steps in the grass so that the moonlight fell on his features as well as hers.   
"I did too." She made a face.   
"No you didn't." Harry smiled  
"I see you still have your head." She made another face.   
"Despite your best efforts to give it away." Harry grinned and leaned on the wall by her.   
"I apologize sincerely for trying to get your head taken." He could almost hear her roll her eyes.   
"That's not good enough. There have to be consecquences and retribution for your reckless actions." Harry looked at her and she blushed and slid off the wall and looked up at the stars. Harry moved closer to her. She glanced at him and moved a little bit away. Harry smiled and moved closer. Ginny blushed and took another step back. Harry took one more step and Ginny sighed.   
"Will you stop that?" Harry grinned.   
"Stop what?" Ginny flushed as he moved closer again.   
"Crowding me." Harry grinned at her . It was easy to do this he discovered.  
"Why should I stop?" She sighed and looked off to the side.  
"Why should you continue?" He grinned and moved another 4 inches towards her. She lifted her chin and stood her ground. Harry smiled and an answer found him, eventhough his brain was completely disconnected right then.   
"Because I'm trying to kiss you, and if you keep moveing away it going to make it very hard to do that." Ginny's breath caught and her eyes found Harry's. They were huge in her face, and she stood very still.  
"Maybe that's why i'm moveing away." Harry smiled.   
"If that were true that twig wouldn't have snapped tonight. You snapped the twig, you have to let me kiss you." (A/N:OH SHUT UP AND KISS HER!!!...sorry...i get a little impatient too...:)  
Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but Harry took his opening and planted his mouth on hers. He felt her stiffen with shock and he opened his eyes to find hers stareing into his. He grinned and closed his eyes again. He felt her slowly relax against him and he wrapped his arms around her. For the first time in weeks he felt happines down inside him, and it bubbled out of him. Ginny started laughing too and they broke apart with only the moonlight between them. She smiled quietly at him, still blushing and Harrylaid his cheek agianst hers and muttered.   
"When are you going to stop blushing?" She giggled and he felt her face grow warm again  
"When you stop making me." Harry pulled away from her cheek so he could see her eyes. They were fixed on the ground, but they slowly traveled up to his. Then a tentative arm crept about his waist followed by another and Ginny laid her head on Harry's shoulder and sighed contentedly. Harry laughed.   
"Are these the concequences and reprecussions you promised?" She smiled agianst his robes.   
"Maybe." Harry smiled and a fresh burstof merriment from the house made it's way out to them as they stood there in the dark, awash in the glow of moonlight.  
:):)YAY!!!!!:):)They're so CUTE!!!:) 


End file.
